Jump City Juubi
by Poke'boy24
Summary: Adopted from Red Reaper of Murder (Retired, Rewrite is up.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this the story Jump City Juubi I adopted from Red Reaper of Murder but I'll be doing this story differently as this is a Naruto and DC Nation crossover so here is the summary.  
** **In the Elemental Nation, one Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Otsutsuki is made the Second Juubi on the night of her birth of the Kyubi attack, FemFutaNaruko x mass harem, Sasuke bashing, Sakura bashing, Kakashi bashing, Konoha bashing, mind control, demonic beast transformation and amazonian slave transformation.  
** **Rated T**  
 **"Demonic voice"**  
"Normal voice"  
 _'Thoughts'_

 **/**

On the night October 10th in the Hidden Leaf Village a baby girl was just born, she has short blond hair with some blood red highlights, deep violet eyes and 3 whisker like birth marks on each cheek as she nurse on her mothers breast.

Her mother is a woman of 5ft4inches, has blood red hair that reach the base of her back, dark violet eyes, and the face of an angel. Her figure is that of a warrior princess with E-cup breasts, a waistline as narrow as a wasp, wide hips that are connected to long legs and a strong yet sexy supermodel built. And right now she is sitting on a hospital bed wearing a hospital gown with the top pulled down so her baby can have some milk, this woman is Kushina Uzumaki and right now she is not in a good mood "I can't believe that baka did this to you my heir." Kushina said to herself, just a few hours ago while she was giving birth a mask man came in and killed the medics and ANBU that was on guard and released the Kyubi no Kitsune from her seal to attack the village. Weak from giving birth and having the 9 tails ripped out of her Kushina was extremely exhausted so she couldn't do anything and the masked man took her daughter hostage.

So while she was regaining her strength, her husband the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, went after him and sealed the demon into Naruko after the masked man escaped, cursing her daughter with the burden of being a Jinchuriki.

"Don't worry my little one, I'll protect you from those idiots on the council." as Kushina said this the door opened revealing the 3rd Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and his old teammate Danzo the old war hawk. Kushina glared at both old men, ever since she came to Konoha as a little girl they been trying to get her to give the Uzumaki Clans sealing scrolls after the 2nd Great Ninja War that destroyed her family and village.

"What do you two want?" Kushina said not easing her glare.

"We need to degust what happened here tonight and train Konoha's new weapon." said the crippled mummy Danzo.

Kushina's glare harden, she can't believe want they're saying, first the village lost a huge amount of ninjas and the 4th Hokage and now they're calling her daughter a weapon. Kushina's violet eyes turned blood crimson as red chakra covered her body and her hair started flowing around like nine tails "You bastards, I lost my husband, families and friends died tonight, the village is destroyed and now you're calling my daughter a weapon!" the angered Kushina yelled.

"That thing is not your daughter, its a demon that needs to be turn into a weapon and breeding stock!" the 3rd Hokage yelled back mad about losing his wife to that monster and now the Uzumaki head is defending the demon like its a living being.

"Now hand over the child, its for the good of Konoha." said Danzo as his ROOT agents got ready to kill the redhead.  
 **"NEVER!"** screamed the enraged woman as she activate her chakra chains and pierced the 4 ROOT agents.

 **"Now listen hear you wrinkle bastards, my baby is not a "it" her name is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze you hear me and nothing will take her away from, GOT IT!?"** Kushina said in a demonic voice that sent slivers down the old men spines as she teleported away in a swirl of water.

"Come on Hiruzen, lets go tell the council of what transpired" Danzo said as both elders left to call a council meeting about the events that happened.

 **/**

 **So hope you guys and gals enjoy the 1st chapter of this story and special thanks to Red Reaper of Murder for letting me adopt this story, and if you don't like, don't read because this is** **FANFIC.**

 **See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, 2nd chapter here.**  
 **This chapter will have a timeskip and a jump into the DC Universe.**  
 **Hope you enjoy and forgot to put this in the 1st chapter I do not own Naruto and DC in ant shape or form.**  
 **Now on with the story**

7 years after the Kyubi attack  
( Naruko's P.O.V.)

Walking down the street of Konoha was a 7 year old girl who stood at 4ft3inches in height, has long sunkissed blond hair with streaks of blood red color hair tied in a ponytail, dark violet eyes with slit pupils, tanned skin and 3 fox like whiskers on each side of her face.

This girl is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, now 7 years old and she has an annoyed look on her face.

Why?

Because she has just finish killing a mob of stupid civilians and a few ninjas trying to get her to obey them by beating her up.

"This has got to be the 4th mob today." she said to herself.

 **/flashback begin/**

Just hours after the Kyubi attack several years ago, a council meeting was called and after everything was explain the civilian and elder council began demanding her death or turned into a weapon with the ninja council doing the same or trying to kill the baby by releasing killing intent on her (which didn't work at all to begin with)

Her mother Kushina getting annoyed as well release her own killing intent which caused the civilians to quiver in fear and the ninjas and elders to sweat.

"Kushina, why are holding that demon?! Kill it now!" said a paled eye man named Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga clan known for their Byakugan bloodline.

"Now why would I kill my own daughter Hiashi?" Kushina asked sarcastically glaring at the clan head.

"Thats not your pup Kushina, but a monster in human form! KILL IT NOW or better yet!" yelled a feral looking woman with red markings on her face pulling out a kunai ready to stab the baby.  
Kushina glared as her right hand was covered with crimson chakra turning her nails into claws and slash the woman on the face.

"Back off Tsume, because of that consider our friendship over and the Uzumaki and Inuzuka clans rivals!" yelled Kushina to the now identified Tsume Inuzuka as said woman growled/whimper as the demonic chakra burns her face where Kushina scratched her.

"Kushina thats enough! Now hand over the Jinchuriki so the village can have its weapon." said Danzo with the whole council nodding in agreement.  
 **"NO, I'M NOT GIVING YOU MY DUAGHTER YOU STUPID PIGS!"** yelled Kushina in a demonic voice before taking out her katana and cutting off the head of a hawk masked ANBU trying to sneak up on her.

"Now are we gonna have anymore problems or are you going to sent more ninjas to their deaths." asked Kushina with blood crimson chakra surround her, causing her hair to flow around like 9 fox tails sending the council a heated death glare making the civilians faint while some shit themselves and the elders and clan heads to sweat in fear, seeing that she got her nickname 'Red Death' for a reason.

The members who were still conscious quickly shook their heads, sweating bullets in fear  
"Good" Kushina said disappearing in a swirl of water.

 **/flashback over/**

Naruko slowly shook her head, can't believe how stupid the villagers are as she open the door and walking into the house she and her mother lived in, hidden in the Forest of Death that only someone stupid enough would go in.  
As she made her way into the living room where she see her mother Kushina standing in front of two people.

The first being a woman the same age as Kushina standing at 5ft7inches with blood crimson hair tied into nine ponytails that reach the middle of her back, F-cup breasts and a athletic hourglass figure with a tight four pack abs and long muscular legs. her eyes are blood red with slit pupils, feral looking face with whisker marks like Naruko and a tan skin tone. Her outfit consist of a dark orange muscle shirt that cringe to her body and show her tight stomach and the top of her cleavage and black sweat pants that hugs her hips nicely.

This woman is Katsumi, also known as the Kyubi no Kitsune, in her human form.

The second one being a 13 year old girl with dark purple hair that reach her shoulders, brown pupil less eyes and lightly paled skin. She stands at 4ft5inches, C-cup bust and still developing curves with a light amount of muscle.  
Her outfit is a mesh shirt under a light tan jacket, black shorts that reach her knees and a mesh skirt.  
This girl name is Anko Mitarashi, a Genin and former student of Konoha traitor Orochimaru the snake Sannin and only survivor of that bastard sick cursed seal experiment.

"Hey Kaa-san, how was training?" asked Naruko looking at the sweating and panting Anko.  
" Oh it was great, how have you been Naru-chan?" Kushina asked looking at her daughter while Katsumi brought Anko a glass of water with said girl laying on the ground.

"Oh same old same old, killing a mob of dumb civilian and ninjas, did some training and mastering the justu Katsumi-chan taught me." Naruko said with everyone in the room groaning at the stupidity of this village.  
"They never learn, will they Naru-sama." Anko said to her mistress her eyes gaining slits for a moment.

"Look like the demonic slave seal is as strong as last time."Katsumi said looking at the girl, more importantly the spiral mark on her neck.  
(Yes Anko is a slave but she choose to be one after her teacher abandon the village and the villagers hating her just for being his student.)

"Yes it is, so Naruko how many were in the mob this time?" Kushina ask her daughter who was taking off her blood soak shirt showing she was wearing a dark orange sports bra.  
"13 cilivians, 7 Uchihas, 5 Yamanakas, 6 Hyuga main branch members & 8 side branch members and 4 Inuzukas." Naruko said while her mother was also annoyed. "Why can't those idiots just leave you alone after how many mobs you kill I'll never know." Kushina said, planning on how to hurt Hiashi this time since he didn't learn the last time a few months ago when she kicked him in the nuts while wearing iron toed boots, boy did he scream, _'Now what to do to you this time Hiashi_ ' Kushina thought to herself while Naruko went though some hand signs and when she finish, a portal opened up and she turned to the three females "I'll be back later tonight, maybe with some new 'play mates', bye Kaa-san, Katsumi-chan, Anko-chan" Naruko said and than walk though the portal as it closed afterward.

"Now Anko, it's time to train your demon form." Katsumi said with a fox like grin that caused Anko to shiver.

 **/Street of Jump City 6:30 pm/**

A portal open in a alleyway and out came our young demon princess "Hello new world, Naruko here" she said as she looked around "Time for some exploring" Naruko than start jumping up to the rooftop of the building next to her.

 **Well here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy and see you next everyone.**

 **Catch you on the Flipflop.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo poeple, I'm back with another chapter for JCJ**

 **Here we'll start with Naruko exploring Jump City and meets a certain princess of bad luck and while thats happening, back in Konoha a certain kidnapping is going on and we see another member of Naruko's harem and Anko's demon form.**

 **Remember this is T rated I do NOT own Naruto or DC Superheroes, they belong to their respected owners Okay.**

 **Now on with Chapter 3**

 **/Jump City, Rooftops/**

Naruko was running and jumping on the rooftops of the buildings in this new village she discovered is called 'Jump City' and how big, tall and bright the 'village' is and right now she was trying to figure out what to do.

"What to do what to do" Naruko said to herself since she hadn't seen anything this advance in the Elemental Nation **(I'm keeping the Naruto universe as it is in the series so in case you're wondering the Uzumaki house is a traditional Japanese house/mender with a training ground and hot spring in the backyard okay, thank you.)** like cars honking and giant huge screens on some of the large buildings.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!"

"QUIT RUNNING YOU FREAK!"

Naruko was brought out of her thoughts when she heard yelling coming from an alleyway and saw 5 thugs chasing a girl that looks about her age.  
Feeling her blood boiled, Naruko jumped to the alley to help the girl out.

 **/Unknown Girl's P.O.V./**

I been trying to lose these meatheads for half an hour now. All because I was looking for a place to steal some food when I found those thugs hideout, not wanting to get caught I hid behind some crates when a rat startled me causing my powers to make a ceiling lamp to drop and land on their leader head knocking him unconscious making the thugs to quickly see me so I used my powers to cause the steam pipes to burst and escape.

And now I got 5 thugs chasing me into this alleyway and now at a dead end

"No where to run now little girl." said a thug with a bald head and wearing a black biker jacket with torn jeans.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to the boss ya punk." said one on the far right with Pewter color hair and black glasses.

The thugs continue to corner me until my back was against the wall "Just leave me alone, it was an accident!" I yelled no matter how much I hated my powers, it looks like they are my only chance of escaping.

"Leave her alone you creeps!" I heard a voice yelled and I looked up to the rooftop to see a girl the same age as me, maybe a little older, she has long blond hair with streaks of red tied in a ponytail, dark violet eyes with slits like mine and 3 whisker marks on each side of her face and tan skin.

Her outfit **(forgot to put it in chapter 2)** consist of a sleeveless orange shirt that shows her arms that have a bit of muscle, black skintight shorts that reach her knees and blue Japanese sandals.

She seems to be glaring really hard at the 5 thugs with pure hate.

 **/Normal P.O.V./**

Naruko glared down at the thugs and could now get a good look at the girl they been chasing.

Said girl looks to be 4ft5inches in height, light pink hair that goes down to her shoulder blades with her eyes being the same color with shit pupils, ash gray skin and small oval pink blushes on her cheeks.  
Her outfit is a dark purple dress that reach below her knees that looks like it seen better days and was barefoot.

"HA, Whats a little girl like going to do against the 5 of us." The bald headed thug said smirking along with his buddies thinking this kid is just looking to get beat.

Naruko's glare harden since one of the things she hate most as much as adult beating up a child, is being underestimated by idiots with big egos.  
Naruko got into the Kitsune fighting stance Katsumi taught her, getting ready to pound these thugs while said gang members laugh and the little girl looking at her as if she's crazy.

"Well guys, looks like we get two punching bags today." said the Thug wearing glasses.

"Yeah, you're right Jacob, looks lik" a thug with a black Mohawk didn't get to finish his sentence as Naruko knee kick him in the chin which send him into the wall.

"HENDERSON!" the bald thug who was standing next to the thug with the mohawk, now identified as Henderson, then look back at Naruko in rage and pulled out a pistol which shocked Naruko since she never saw something like it before, but before the thug pulled the trigger he was hit in the head by a burst of air which cause him fall forward unconscious.

Naruko was confuse of what happen when she look at the pink hair girl to see that she has her left hand pushed into a palm strike wondering if she could use 'Wind Release'.

The thugs than look back at the girl they were chasing and while they were distracted, Naruko took this opportunity to quickly run pass the thugs, to the girl and teleported out of the alleyway in a swirl of water, leaving the three remaining thugs to carry their unconscious friends.

 **/with Naruko and the unknown girl/**

Naruko teleported herself and the ash skin girl to the top of a electronic store called 'Cooks Electronics' to see if her fellow 7 year old was okay.

"Are you okay?" Naruko asked looking the girl up and down for injuries.

"Am I'm okay? AM I'M OKAY?! WHAT ABOUT WHAT YOU JUST DID, THINKING ABOUT TAKING THOSE THUGS ON BY YOURSELF!" yelled the girl giving Naruko a angry look.

"LOOK HERE, I JUST SAVE YOUR ASS FROM RECIEVING A BEATING OF A LIFETIME!" Naruko yelled back, glaring at the girl she just saved "AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR WHAT'S YOUR NAME!"

"My name is Jinx, what's yours?" the girl, now known as Jinx, asked still looking angry.

"Names Naruko, Naruko Uzumaki now what was that thing you did the thug pointing that metal thing at me?" Naruko asked Jinx who gave her a confuse look.  
"You mean a gun? You seriously never know what a gun is?" Jinx asked looking at Naruko _'Based on her name, she must be from Japan.'_ Jinx thought to herself before crossing her arms with a sad look on her face "And what I did was use my 'Air Manipulation', one of my abilities that I hate so much."

"You hate your own gift?" Naruko asked, seeing the pain in her eyes that reminds her a bit of herself before she released Katsumi from her seal.  
"Gift?, more like a curse because they are the reason my parents abandoned me two years ago when I accidently blew up the boiler in our house. Since then I been living on my own because anyone I meet consider me a freak." Jinx said with tears in her eyes about the pain she felt the last few years. "Since then I been considered bad luck." Jinx added wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"You know, if you want a place to call home, you can come back with me to my dimension. I'm sure my Kaa-san wouldn't mind me having a new friend come live with us since there are a lot of spared rooms in the clan compound." Naruko said hoping Jinx would say yes since she didn't want her to continue living like that since she knows what its like to be hated for something you have no control over and being blamed for it.

"Wait, you're from another dimension?" Jinx asked not knowing that about Naruko.  
"Yes, so what do you say." Naruko ask seeing Jinx cry again but this time with tears of joy.  
"YES!" Jinx cried out before jumping and hugging Naruko for giving her the chance at a new home and a new family.

After Jinx let go of Naruko, she began going though some hand signs and a portal open up in front of the two 7 year olds "Shall we go sister." Naruko said, offering her hand to Jinx, who happily accept as both girls walked though the portal that than closed afterward.

 **/Forest of Death, an hour after Naruko left for Jump City/**

An hour has passed since Naruko left though the portal she made in the living room of the Uzumaki mender and right now we see Kushina, Katsumi and Anko relaxing in the clan's private hot spring after some training in their demon forms and Katsumi regaining her full power again.

"Aah, now isn't this nice, a little soak in the springs after some training out in the Forest of Death." Katsumi said enjoying the stream and the relaxing hot water. "Mito-chan would be so proud of how far you're coming in controlling my demonic chakra Kushina-chan." the vixen queen said to her former container who also have an relaxing expression on her face.

"Yeah and I'm close to gaining my fifth tail." Kushina said as she sheathed her body, which has gone though some changes.

The Redheads body has gain a few inches in height making her 5ft10inches, her body also gain some muscles around arms, legs and torso with a 4 pack of abs and her breasts glowing from an E-cup to an G-cup.

"You look even more beautiful, strong and sexy Kushina-sama." Anko said with said Genin looking at said Jonin's assets hoping she'll be that sexy when she's older.

"Don't worry Anko-chan, remember you're still growing." Katsumi said seeing the look on the 13 year old's face.

Just then the security seals Kushina put around the area started going off causing the three demonesses to quickly stand up and step out of the spring.

"Looks like we have so unwanted company girls, shall we go 'greet' them." Kushina said putting on her ANBU clothes and grabbing her katana with Katsumi and Anko putting theirs back on as well before they all disappear in a swirl of water.

 **/In the Forest of Death where the security seal gone off/**

Running though the forest on the way out of Konoha was a 4 men squad of ninjas, they seem to be rushing to get out of the forest since they were attacked by a few of the animals that inhabited the forest while one of them seems to be carrying a giant sack that looks like its squirming.

Judging by their headbands that have a picture of a sideway 'H' with a small oval above it show these ninjas are from Kumo, the hidden cloud village, who came to Konoha to degust a peace treaty which was really a cover for a mission given by the Kumo counsel to kidnap the Hyuga clan heiress to bring back to the village to breed their own Byakugan bloodline.

"Can't believe how easy it was to kidnap the children of clan head, now Kumo can breed the Byakugan twice as fast." one Kumo nin said with joy all over his face at how easy it was to sneak into the Hyuga compound and steal the heiresses.

"To think that a mighty clan with the 'all seeing eyes' couldn't detect one Jonin breaking and entering." said another cloud ninja, who was carrying the sack with said children in it.

"Now what are some Kumo ninjas doing in my forest." the 4 men squad heard a woman's voice from out of nowhere to than look up to see standing on a tree branch was two women with red hair and a teenage girl with violet hair with Kushina glaring at them since Kumo tried to kidnap her when she was Naruko's age.

"Is it just me, or is our day just getting better and better." said one of the Kumo nins leering at Kushina and Katsumi's bodies thinking they'll be easy to defeat.

Kushina than pull out her katana while getting into a fighting stance "Girls, so no mercy!" was all Kushina said before jumping down from the branch at the sexist ninja while he pulled out a Tachi and blocked the strike to his head while Katsumi and Anko fight their opponents.

 **/Katsumi's fight/**

Katsumi was dodging the shurikens laced with lightning chakra thrown by her opponent.

 **"Lightning Release: Shock Pulse!"** the Kumo ninja yelled blasting a wide lightning pulse at the kitsune demon before she quickly jumped up over the electric blast before sending a tailed beast bomb to the Kumo nin who tried dodging it only to have both his legs badly burned.

"This is for trying to kidnap Kushina-chan bastard." Katsumi said before grabbing his face with her hand and draining him of all his chakra and leaving to find Kushina and Anko.

 **/Anko's fight/**

Anko was getting tired of fighting and dodging her opponent who she just found out is a Jonin so he easily matched her who is a Genin.

"Listen little girl, why don't just give up and I might let you live, because you clearly don't have what takes to be a ninja." the cloud jonin said, expecting Anko to cry and beg for mercy, instead dark purple chakra began to cover Anko's body.

 **"AHHHHHH!"** Anko a demonic roar as the chakra cover her completely causing her to transform with her body getting taller, more muscular and the entire lower half of her body being that of a snake.

When the glow died down in the 13 year old girl's place was a creature that is 5ft11inches in height, long slim muscular arms with clawed hands, a slim muscular waist that shows a 4 pack of abs that connect to some wide hips that starts at her 6ft long snake tail that replaced her legs and her breasts grew from a C-cup to an F-cup that stains against her mesh top and jacket.  
Her brown eyes now has snakes slit pupils in them, her face grew into a snake like muzzle that shows 2 four inch fangs coming from her lip, her ears were replaced with reptilian head fins and her entire body covered in purple scales with her chest, belly, underside and underarms being a light shade and the rest being a darker shade and on the end of her tail were small violet snubs **(like the ones on a Stegosaurus).**

"WHAT THE?!" the cloud jonin yelled shocked.  
Anko took the opportunity the quickly coil around her opponent before opening her jaw revealing four sharp snake fangs and biting the Kumo nin's neck.

"Lookssssss like all that training paid off." Anko hissed before transforming back into her human form and running to find the others.

 **/Kushina's fight/**

Kushina and the Kumo swordsman continue to block each others blows, neither not giving an inch.

"Kumo will have the Byakugan and you can't do anything about it!" the Kumo nin said cockily thinking he already won the fight."If you give up now, I'll let you be my slave and dominant you every night." he said perversely eyeing Kushina's chest, which caused the Red Death to roar furiously as crimson chakra cover her body and slash the sexist pervert to pieces.

"Feel better now?" Kushina heard and turned her head to see Katsumi and Anko with the latter looking tired. "Yeah" Kushina said ready to return to the Uzumaki compound before Anko quickly said "WAIT!, wasn't there four of them?"

Kushina eyes widen, realizing that the one carrying the sack escaped.

 **/with the remaining Kumo ninja/**

The last living member was quickly running while carrying the sack hoping his teammates bought him enough time make it out of the forest.

'Almost there' the Kumo nin thought before he heard the sound of leaves shaking and quickly pulls out a Kunai.

"Come out whosever there, come and fight like a real ninja!" he yelled before he was attacked from behind as he didn't have time to react before he was stabbed though the heart by a 17 year old girl with straight purple hair.

"I wouldn't be so sure." the mystery kunoichi said as a orange seal **(the same as Anko's)** glowed on her neck.

 **Well there you have folks and as a special treat, who ever can guess the 'Mystery Kunoichi's' name right I'll your choice of one Naruto girl and DC Superheroes girl to Naruko's harem.**

 **See you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the 4th chapter of Jump City Juubi and a special announcement**

 **First is Congratulation to Yunalica for figuring out the identity of the mysterious Kunoichi in the last chapter being Yugao Uzuki and as promised, I'm adding Yakumo Karama from Naruto and Supergirl from DC Superheroes to Naruko's harem as well as putting the harem list at the end of the chapter**

 **Remember I do not own anything relating to Naruto and DC Nation for they are owned by their creators.**

 **This story is a mix of T rating and M rating**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **/Back at the Uzumaki Compound, Living room/**

Kushina was pacing back and front with an annoyed look on her face.  
 _'How could we let one Kumo Nin slip pass us'_ the redhead demoness thought can't believing how the night has gone so far with that Kumo squad, and now she has been called to a council meeting about the kidnapping of Hiashi's daughters _'You're just finding out now that your daughters are missing Hiashi'_ Kushina thought with a deadpanned look on her face of how much time it took the Hyuuga clan head to find out his daughters were missing, why her old classmate married him she'll never know.

"I can't believe Hitomo married that baka." Kushina said to herself, mourning the death of her old friend who died from being poisoned 2 years ago by the Hyuuga council for trying to rekindle their friendship by getting a divorce with her husband.

"Katsumi, Anko, I'm heading to the council meeting, I'll be back as soon as I can." Kushina said from the living room as she walked out of the front door and activating the security seals incase some stupid 'council guard dogs' try to break in again.

"So Katsumi, what time do you think Naruko-sama will be back" asked Anko, who was eating some Dangos, looking at the Fox Queen from the other side of the dining room table.

"No idea Anko, no idea" Katsumi said while looking at the wall clock, seeing thats it 8:47 pm "Naruko must be enjoying the dimension she went to." Katsumi said before taking a bite of the Dango she have in her hand.

Just than, a portal opened in the middle of the and out came Naruko and her new friend Jinx, who looked amazed about the place, look over to Katsumi and Anko at the diner table eating some dangos

"Hey Katsumi, Anko, where's Kaa-san?"Naruko asked the two demonesses while bringing Jinx over to them an grabbed a few dangos.

"She went to a meeting Naruko, and who's your new friend?" the Kitsune demon asked as Naruko gave a dango stick to Jinx as the young maiden of misfortune brought the Japanese treat to her mouth and took a bite out of it and was amaze at the taste.

"This is Jinx, Jinx meet Katsumi and Anko" Naruko introduced them to each other "So what happened while I was gone and what is the meeting about this time?" Naruko asked with curiosity in the first question while having an annoyed tone for the second since the last meeting was about trying to force her to become a slave to a spoiled brat named Sasuke Uchiha, the second son of Fugaku the clan head, with a fat ego thinking just because he's a Uchiha that everything should belong to him with the stupid civilian council supporting him, that and he called both Naruko and her mother 'his' whores that should be use to breed a new powerful generation of Uchihas, Yeah lets just say that Naruko punched him so hard he landed on the other side of Konoha's walls with a swollen face and missing a few teeth.

 _'One day, one day that bastard's son is gonna get whats coming to him'_ Naruko thought planning Sasuke's death if his crosses the line that is her rage.

"Well, an hour after you left the security seals around the forest went off and what set them off was the Kumo Ambassador who was here to degust a peace treaty but was really an mission given by the Kumo council to steal the Byakugan by kidnapping the Hyuga heiresses and use them as baby makers." Katsumi said explaining what happen "So when we went to see what was going on, we found the Ambassador along with 3 Kumo Jonins so me, Anko and Kushina each took on a member of the squad, but the one who was carrying a sack holding the heiresses manage to give us the slip and that is what the meeting is about."

"So the Hyuga leader just realize now that his kids are missing?" Jinx asked with a dead point look on her face and a flat tone in her voice.

"Yes, so much talk about the Hyuga's 'All seeing Eyes', yet they can't keep an eye on the Clan Head's children or be on guard incase of a break in." Naruko said with an dead pan look and a sweat drop about how the Hyuga clan went on and on about their eyes making them invincible, yeah right.

Just then, a 19 year old woman came in though the back door where the training ground is outside  
"Oh, hey Yugao-oneesan" Naruko said, waving to her big sister figure as she came inside.

Yugao Uzuki is a beautiful woman that stands at 5ft7inches, has straight purple hair that reach down to her waist, has warm brown eyes and wearing red lipstick, she wears a gray vest, dark blue fingerless gloves that goes up to her elbows, black sweatpants with a Kunai pouch strapped on her right thigh and black shoes while carrying a giant sack that both Anko and Katsumi recognized as the one the Kumo squad had.

"Yugao, is that the sack the last Cloud ninja had with him." Anko ask while Yugao put the sack on the couch.

"Yes, I sensed a chakra level leaving the forest and saw that it was a Kumo Nin." Yugao said taking off her Katana and unzipping her vest showing that she was wearing a nighttime purple top that hugs her D-cup breasts and started polishing her sword

"Oh, hey" Yugao said seeing Jinx "Naruko, who your new friend" Yugao asked the blond 7 year old, happy that her Sensei Daughter/ little sister figure made a friend around her own age that wasn't corrupted by their stupid parents saying to stay away from her.

"Oh yeah, Jinx meet Yugao-oneesan, Yugao this is Jinx and I was hoping Kaa-san would let her stay with us since her parents abandoned her." Naruko said while Jinx had a sad look on her face while the other 3 females looked at the pink hair girl with a look of shock

"Why would your parents abandon you little one." Yugao said going into big sister mode as she rest her hand on Jinx's shoulder with the 7 year old pinkette looking up to the purple hair woman

"Because I'm consider bad luck." Jinx said looking down at her hands "Because of what I can do and my lack of control." she said clenching her hands into fists as tears came out of her eyes

"Well than, how about we train you so you can control it." a voice said as all five of them turn their heads to see Kushina walking over to them as she kept her eyes on the pink hair, light gray skin girl that she knew wasn't a Haruno since the pink cat like eyes and skin color made it clear.

"Hey Kaa-san, how was the meeting?" Naruko asked her mother while Jinx felt intimidated by the red hair woman looking straight at her, like Kushina was starring right into her soul.

"Well the ANBU found the dead bodies of the Kumo squad we killed, thank you for getting the last member Yugao" Kushina said while the purple hair Jonin accepted her sensei thanks "And since the hostages weren't with them, the Hokage sent out a search party to find them" Kushina than look at the sack that was on the couch "But looks like they already been found, again great work Yugao."

The 5 demonesses plus 1 human than open the sack and put whoever was inside on the couch and saw what the Hyuga Heiresses look like and saw that they were twins **(Yes, Hinata and Hanabi are twins)** and unconscious with both girls wearing matching kimono pajamas with the only differents between them is that one has dark blue hair in a hime style cut **(Hinata)** and the other has dark brown hair that reach her shoulders **(Hanabi)** and they were around Naruko and Jinx's age.

Naruko, why don't you and your friend go get some sleep since it late and we'll start Jinx's training tomorrow at 9:00 a.m., okay." Kushina said as Naruko nod and brought Jinx with her to the springs to wash up and get ready for bed

"So what are we going to do with them Kushina-sama" Anko asked as said red head gave the young 13 year old Genin a devious fox like grin  
"Oh I got the perfect thing for these two" Kushina said, finally having the perfect way to get revenge on Hiashi and that is by turning his 'former' daughters into cute little demon servants for her 'demon princess', and if these girls were like their mother Hitomo, than they will be very well endow when they get older.

 **/ / / / /**

 **Well there chapter 4 and as promise, here is the harem list**

 **Narutoverse**

 **Kushina**  
 **Katsumi (Kyubi)**  
 **Anko**  
 **Yugao Uzuki**  
 **Yakumo Kurama**  
 **Karin Uzumaki**  
 **Ino Yamanaka**  
 **Hinata & Hanabi Hyuga**  
 **Rin**

 **DC Superheroverse**

 **Supergirl**  
 **Talon (Static Shock)**  
 **Jinx**  
 **Koal**  
 **Terra**  
 **Catwoman**  
 **Poison Ivy**  
 **Harley Quinn**

 **Let me know who else you want in the harem and what demon should I make Hinata and Hanabi into**

 **1\. Bunny Demon**

 **2\. Fox Demon**

 **3\. Eagle Demon**

 **or**

 **4\. Chimera Demon**

 **Please vote and see you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, sorry its been a while since the last chapter but here it is right now but first, the tally from the vote last chapter**

 **Bunny Demon :4**  
 **Fox Demon :0**  
 **Eagle Demon :0**

 **Chimera Demon :0**

 **So far Bunny Demon is winning as the voting will end until this story reach the tenth chapter and now on to chapter 5 of Jump City Juubi**

 **"Demonic voice"**  
"Normal voice"  
 _'Thought'_  
 **Justu**

 **/Uzumaki Training Ground, 9:00 in the morning/**

Outside in the Uzumaki Clan's training ground with Naruko, her mother Kushina, Katsumi and the newest resident Jinx gathered around with Anko and Yugao standing at the sideline since today's was Yugao's day off from ANBU

"Okay Jinx, today you are going to spar against Naruko so we see what you can do" Said Kushina, who's now wearing a Blood Red sports bra that hugs her G-cups while showing the top of her cleavage, Black ANBU pants that hug her hips and black sandals as she look at the Pink hair 7 year old

"Ar... are you sure a... about this" asked Jinx, feeling nervous about fighting against her sister and blushing about another thing she found out about Naruko

 **/Flashback, Uzumaki Hot Springs, Small Lime/**

"Wow, so this is your family's private spring" Jinx said amazed by the large spring that look like it can fit 12 people in it

"Yep, now let get in" Naruko said before stripping her clothes off and stepping in the steaming water "Are you coming in or what?" Naruko said giving Jinx a smile while said girl had a blush on her face before she started to take her dress off, showing that the dress was the only article of clothing she was wearing, and step right into the warm water

"This is my first time taking a bath with another girl" said Jinx, her blush growing a bit brighter as Naruko went to get the soap and wash clothes, unable to help herself but to stare at her fellow 7 year nice toned back to where the water reach her waist

"So, ready to get clean" Naruko said as she put the soap on the wash cloth "Now turn around please so I can wash your back" said the young demoness as the pink hair child of bad luck turned so her back was facing Naruko as she brought the cloth to Jinx's back

"Ooohh" Jinx couldn't help but moan as her sister started to rub the cloth on her back, cleaning the dirt and grime off her back since the last bath she took was a few months ago "Oooh yes, right there" the young lady of misfortune moaned again from the warm water and the cloth rubbing her shoulders

"It feels good I guess from the sounds you're making" Naruko said as she started to rub lower down Jinx's back causing the pink cat eye girl to moan a bit louder

"Oooh, it sure does sister" Jinx moaned as she brought her hands behind her as she started to rub Naruko's legs until she felt something long and gave it a squeeze which caused Naruko to moan as she looked over her shoulders

"AAAH, I thought you said you were a girl!" Jinx panicked as she saw Naruko's 5inch member because she knows for a fact that only males have penises as her whole face burned bright red

"Sorry Jinx, guess I forgot to mention I'm a futa" Naruko said as she rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish smile on her face

"Wait, so you were born with that?" Jinx asked, unable to take her eyes off the demon girl's cock "Can I touch it?" she asked as Naruko nodded and brought her hand to the Uzumaki heiress's cock and started stroking it, causing the Blonde to moan in pleasure

"Ooh, yes keep going Jinx-chan" Naruko moaned as she brought her hands to Jinx's sides and started rubbing her hands on them as Jinx began moaning as well before she moved them closer to the unlucky child's core

"OOOhhhh" Jinx squealed from the sudden action "Na.. Naruko, wha...what are y.. you doing" Jinx moaned as she felt Naruko fingers enter her "I thought that my new sister would also enjoy some pleasure as well." Naruko said seductively as she wriggled her fingers inside Jinx's pussy, causing said pink hair girl to moan loudly as her whole face was blushing hot pink

After about 10 minutes of this, Jinx's hands started stroking Naruko's member faster as the 'Demon Princess' fingers wriggled faster "Na.. Naruko I... oooh... I feel some.. something coming" Jinx moaned as her sister pace increased "Me..e too Jinx, I.. I'm about to.. ooo burst" and with those words Naruko blasted 4 shots of semen onto Jinx's chest as the Pinkette squeezed as she released her juices on Naruko's fingers and in the steaming spring water

"That... that felt amazing" Jinx panted as she enjoys the feeling of Naruko's warm goop on her chest and laded down to let the warm water wash over her entire body

"Yes, it did" Naruko said tiredly before she grabbed the wash cloth "Now, shall we get back to our bath Shisuta **(Sister)** " Naruko said as Jinx nodded and grabbed the other wash cloth as they both went back to washing each other.

 **/End of Lime/**

After their bath, Naruko and Jinx went to Naruko's bedroom, with Jinx borrowing some sleep wear from Naruko since she doesn't have any of her own yet, and got into Naruko's bed

"Goodnight Jinx-chan" "Goodnight Naruko" both girls said their goodnights and snuggle closely to each other as they both went to sleep.

 **/End of Flashback/**

After remembering what happened last night and being brought back to reality by Katsumi snapping her fingers as she looked up to the Kitsune Queen, now wearing a mesh shirt over a dark blue sports bra that strain against the fox demoness's F-cups, dark blue pants and holding a wooden training sword

"Are you alright Jinx. You were spacing out for a bit." Katsumi ask the young Pinkette, wearing a Light Purple Kimono she's borrowing from Naruko until Yugao can take her cloth shopping, who was now sporting a dark blush on her face

"Yes Miss Katsumi, I'm fine" Jinx quickly said before she went to one side of the sparring ring and looked over to Naruko, now wearing a Red shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the back and Gray sweatpants

"Are you both ready" Kushina asked as both Naruko and Jinx nodded "Then Hajime!" she exclaimed as Naruko ran towards Jinx as she thrust her left palm as a blast of wind shot towards the charging Naruko that pushed her back a few feet before going through some hand signs

" **Wind Style: Gall Force Palm** " Naruko said as she got close enough to Jinx while focusing some wind chakra into her right hand and delivered a palm strike into the Pinkette stomach and launched her across the training ground

"Oooww" Jinx groaned as she got up "For someone the same age as me, you sure hit hard" Jinx said panting as her hands sparked with pink electricity "But I'm not giving up now!" she exclaimed and fired the electricity towards Naruko

 **/Sidelines/**

"Now we're getting somewhere, what do you think Kushina." Katsumi asked her former container as she sat next to Yugao and Anko, with Kushina standing observing the spar between her daughter and her new friend as Naruko avoided the pink electricity Jinx fired, impressed so far with the Pink haired 7 year old skills.

"Well, Jinx will need some Taijustu training, and a chakra network so the annoying council won't go sticking their noses into our business or force the poor girl to be a emotionless weapon for that mummy Danzo." Kushina said as she continue to observe the match as the ground under Naruko's feet exploded sending her into the air and getting hit by another blast of wind from Jinx

"Maybe I can teach her the Neko **(Cat)** style Kushina-Sensei" Yugao said as she watch Naruko deliver a roundhouse kick to Jinx's side, knocking the Pink hair girl down

"Are you sure she'll be compatible with that fighting style?" Anko asked, being a Hebi **(Snake)** demon and being trained by the former Snake Sannin, knows that that fighting style suits her greatly

"We won't know until we tell her that she can become a demon, but I think Naruko wants it to be her choice." Kushina said, thanks to their high sense of smell, the demonesses can tell that Naruko and Jinx have just started a small relationship with each other, plus Jinx wasn't part of the family yet until Kushina, being the Clan's Head, approves of it "But first, she needs to have my blessing to be a part of this family." Kushina said with Katsumi, Yugao and Anko nodding in understanding, now realizing the point of this spar

 **/Back to the Spar/**

"I.. I have to.. to say that was a great spar Jinx" Naruko panted, tire from the spar, looking down at Jinx, who was laying on the ground as the bad luck child looked up to the Sun kissed Blonde

"I wouldn't be so sure Naruko" Jinx said as she as sent some electricity into the ground that caused the ground to explode and form a large dust cloud to cover the two girls as Jinx took this to sweep kick Naruko onto her butt and flip back up to her feet "Luck always seems to run in two ways" Jinx said as she once again focus as Green fire balls appear in her hands

"Okay Jinx, get ready for this" Naurko said as she got back on her feet and went though some hand signs "Water Style: Water Bullet" Naruko exclaimed as she launch some small bullets made of water from her mouth as Jinx threw the fire balls in her hands as both attacks collided as steam covered the field

"Okay, I think that's enough for today" Kushina said as the steam cleared to show Naruko holding Jinx's arm as the gray skin girl had the whisker faced girl right leg in her hand, showing she was trying to block another roundhouse kick to the side as both 7 year olds look over to the Red hair woman

"You both were amazing in that spar" Kushina said as both girls let go of each other with bright smiles on their faces "But your training has just begun, so be ready because after lunch we will move on to speed and agility training" Kushina said with a big grin on her face as she turned around and walked back to the house

"Oh and Jinx, welcome to the family" the red head then felt something ran up and hugged her as she looked down to see Jinx hugging tightly around her waist with tears in her eyes "Thank you, Mom" the child of bad luck said with tears still flowing down her cheeks as Kushina returned the little girl's hug

"Your welcome, Musume **(Daughter)** " Kushina said as Naruko also joined in on the hug with smiles on her and Jinx's faces, happy that Jinx is now a part of the Uzumaki Family while Jinx was happy to have a new Mother and Sister.

 **Well, sorry it took so long but I was working on my other story Azure Conquest, and now the update of the Harem**

 **Narutoverse:**  
 **Kushina**  
 **Katsumi (Kyubi)**  
 **Anko**  
 **Yugao Uzuki**  
 **Yakumo Kurama**  
 **Karin Uzumaki**  
 **Ino Yamanaka**  
 **Hinata & Hanabi Hyuga**  
 **Rin**  
 **Mikoto Uchiha**  
 **Fu (7-tail container)**  
 **Konan**  
 **Isaribi**  
 **Amaru**  
 **Temari**

 **DC Superheroverse**

 **Jinx**  
 **Supergirl**  
 **Talon (Static Shock)**  
 **Kole**  
 **Terra**  
 **Catwoman**  
 **Poison Ivy**  
 **Harley Quinn**  
 **Raven**  
 **Starfire**  
 **Cheetah**  
 **Bumble Bee**

 **There's the update to the harem and remember to vote for what demon Hinata and Hanabi should become as the choices are Bunny, Fox, Eagle or Chimera.**

 **See you all next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, here's the sixth chapter of Jump City Juubi and the tally so far for the Hyuga Sisters demon form**

 **Bunny Demon: 6**  
 **Eagle Demon: 2**  
 **Fox Demon: 1**  
 **Chimera Demon: 0**

 **Now on to the story**

 **"Demonic voice"**  
"Normal voice"  
 _'Thought'_  
 **Justu**

 **/Uzumaki Compound, Naruko's bedroom/**

The light of the morning sun came through the bedroom window of one Naruko Uzumaki as she and her official sister Jinx cuddle together

A month after Kushina training, Jinx was officially apart of the Uzumaki Clan after going through a blood ritual so the 7 year old girl can now have a chakra system so those annoying civilian council can't do anything to Jinx now that she has Uzumaki blood in her veins.

Naruko opened she eyes with both her and Jinx in their semi demon forms while still having their human appearance

Naruko still look the same, but with Sun kissed Blond wolf ears with Crimson tips, 2 wolf tails with crimson tips, her finger and toenails being small claws and her whisker marks looking more feral. She is wearing a large black sleep shirt that covers her body and reach the top of her knees as she continue to snuggle with Jinx

Jinx has gone through some changes after the blood ritual. Her Pink hair is now a Reddish Pink color and the blushes on her face were replaced with 3 catlike whisker marks, almost making her and Naruko look like twins. Apparently Jinx's Demon form is a Neko (Cat) with her whisker marks also looking feral, finger and toenails being small claws and a long Reddish Pink cat tail. She's now wearing a pink shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the front and black shorts as she opened her Pink cat slit eyes and purred

"Morning Naruko-chan" Jinx said as she yawned and stretched her body upward to show her toned stomach from Kushina and Katsumi's training

"Morning Jinx-chan" Naruko said as she and Jinx got out of bed "Well, today is the day" the demon princess said as she and Jinx grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the day that they both dreaded most, the first day of school

 **/In the kitchen, 20 minutes later/**

After taking a quick bath and getting dressed, Naruko, now wearing a black jacket with a white Uzumaki spiral on the back, Dark Blue pants and Orange sandals, came down the stairs to see Katsumi cooking breakfast since Kushina and Anko are on a C-rank mission at the Land of the Sea while Yugao is on a assassination mission in the Land of Vegetibles and they won't be back for a few days, with Hinata and Hanabi, both wearing Japanese Maid outfits, setting the table

"Morning everyone" Naruko said as Katsumi turn as she finish making Asa Gohan **(Morning Rice)** and some grilled fish from the Forest of Death, because why spend money at stores that will charge you double or triple from rotten meat, moldy bread or rotten produce when you can get in fresh from the Forest or at a fair price at stores outside of Konoha, and the Hyuga twins finish setting the table

"Morning Naruko-chan/sama" Katsumi and the twins said as Katsumi began making plates/bowls as Jinx came down, now wearing a Dark Purple sundress with her tail wrapped around her waist like a belt, white socks and cyan Japanese slippers

"Thank you Aunt Katsumi, breakfast smells great" Jinx exclaimed with joy as her cat ears perked up as her came to the table and started eating the grilled fish **(Any fish you can think of is okay)** and purred with delight as her Neko instinct came up

"Now Jinx, what did we talk about you being in your demon forms." Katsumi said as she gave the young cat demon a stern look as Jinx's ears drooped down "Okay when you're in the Forest or the Clan mender. Never around public in Konoha or strangers." Jinx said with a downcast look on her face as her ears and claws returned to normal and her tail disappear

"Now don't worry Jinx, just be careful when you change into your Demon form. Now eat up because I'll be taking you two to the Academy and begin training these two." Katsumi said as she look at the four 7 year olds before pointing her chopsticks towards Hinata and Hanabi and everyone start eating breakfast

 **/Academy Courtyard, 7:40 a.m./**

In the courtyard in front of Konoha's Ninja Academy, parents were talking with their children and wishing them luck since this is where they'll be spending the next 5 years learning how to be shinobi

"Now Princess, remember to keep up with your studies." said a father to his daughter

"Remember to be on your best behavior Kiba, or we'll have a repeat about the 'incident'. said Tsume Inuzuka to her second born child as Kiba had a chill run down his spine as he remembered 'that day'

"Remember Sasuke, you are a Uchiha. And a Uchiha's always on top." "Yes Tou-san" Sasuke said as he and his father, Fugaku, shared a look with each other as Katsumi, Naruko and Jinx appeared in a swirl of fire, by Katsumi, as the Kitsune demon gave the two girls their lunch as the ball ranged as the students went inside as the parents left

 **/Classroom/**

the student made it to their respected classrooms as the class Naruko and Jinx are in is made up of mostly clan heirs as everyone went to take a seat and started talking to each other as the Academy Instructors walked into the room

"Morning class" said the teacher, only to be ignored as the students kept talking to each other "Morning class!" the teacher said again, this time louder but that was still ignore as a vein appear on the forehead "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" the teacher shouted with a animated big head as the student quickly stopped talking and took their seats.

"Now than class, my name is Iruka Umino and I'll be your instructor for the next few years" Iruka said as he took a seat behind his desk and began talking "Now once I call your name, please come to the front of the class and introduce yourselves." he said as he look at the names on the list and called them out "Ami"

This went on for a while as Iruka called the names in alphabetical order as Shino Aburame introduced himself in a monotone voice, the 'big boned' Choji Akimichi introduced himself while munching on some potato chips, Sakura Haruno just squealing and blushing at a certain 'Duck Butt Head' boy that made most of the class and Iruka to sweat drop, Kiba Inuzuka calling himself 'Alpha' with a pervert gleam in his eyes as he looked at some of the girls before getting a blast of K.I. from Naruko and Jinx, the lazy Shikamaru Nara saying 'troublesome' before introducing himself and went back to sleep and Sasuke Uchiha claiming that he's going to be the greatest Uchiha and make a 'certain' mother and daughter his personal slaves.

"Okay, may Jinkusu Uzumaki **(Jinx's Japanese name for when she's in public)** please come up and introduce yourself" Iruka said as Jinx when to the front of the class and introduce herself

"Hello, my name is Jinkusu Uzumaki" Jinx introduced herself "I'm 7 years old, my hobble include training, doing gymnastics and snuggling with my sister. My likes are my family, exploring the forest and going to the hot springs. My dislikes are jerks, people you judge others without knowing them and idiots who think they know something but don't because they're too stupid. My dream is to become a strong Kunoichi and someday start a family with a 'special' someone." Jinx said as she secretly gave Naruko a wink before going back to her seat next to her sister, now in blood until a screeching voice yelled

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN YOU CAT EYE BITCH!" screamed one Sakura Haruno as she and the just formed 'Sasuke Fanclub' sent her a glare "I wasn't talking about the 'Prince of Pinkeye' you fathead howler monkey." Jinx said "Plus, he isn't my type. To emo and full of himself" she added as Sasuke's fangirls faces became red with steam coming from their ears

"Okay enough!" Iruka yelled as he slammed his hands on his desk "Sakura don't interrupt like that again because you'll damage everyone's hearing" he said before sitting back down and picking up the list of names "Now Naruko Uzumaki please come to the front of the class and introduce yourself." Iruka said as Naruko came to the front of the class

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki, I'm 7 years old. My hobbies include training, gardening and learning new Justus. My likes are my family and those that are precious to me. My dislikes are, well I have so many dislikes but my major dislikes are arrogant bastards, creepy old men who peep on women just to get their jollies and people who can't tell the different between anything. And for my dream, I ratter keep that to myself." Naruko said as she went back to her seat

"Okay, now will Ino Yamanaka please come to the front of the class and introduce yourself" Iruka said, calling the last name on the list as the Platinum Blonde heiress introduced herself to the class as the bell ranged after she finished her introduction

"Okay class, after lunch we'll head to the Academy training ground for Taijustu practice." Iruka said as the class left for lunch

 **/Academy Courtyard/**

Naruko and Jinx were sitting under one of the trees in the courtyard, eating the lunch Katsumi made for them

"Okay if I sit here" a voice said as the demon sisters look up to see a girl about their age holding her lunch

"Of course, my name's Naruko Uzumaki, heiress of the Uzumaki Clan, and this is my sister Jinkusu Uzumaki." Naruko said as Jinx waved to the girl

"Yakumo Kurama, and thanks" Yakumo said as she took a seat next to Naruko

Yakumo is a 7 year old girl with Brown hair that reach the middle of her back with bhangs that frame her face with a circular hairclip, light brown eyes and pale skin. She's wearing a pink kimono held closed with a pink sash with two pockets in the front, Violet color pants and Orange sandals.

"So Yakumo, guess you must be part of the Kurama Clan?" Naruko asked as Yakumo nodded "Yes, Branch member really" Yakumo said as they continue to eat

 **/After lunch, Academy training ground/**

"Okay class, now for the matchups for the Taijustu spars." Iruka said, holding a clipboard as the boys and girls got into groups and called out the names "For the boys, Kiba Inuzuka vs. Unagi" Iruka said as both student got into one of the rings "And for the girls, Naruko Uzumaki vs..."

 **/ / / / /**

 **Cliffhanger, hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember to vote form Hinata and Hanabi's demon form because voting ends until this story reach the 10th chapter.**

 **Happy Holidays.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, I'm back with the new chapter for Jump City Juubi. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with school, my other stories and getting ready for my Grandpa's funeral, May God bless his soul.**

 **Now for the tally for Hinata and Hanabi's Demon form.**

 **Bunny Demon: 8**  
 **Eagle Demon: 2**  
 **Fox Demon: 1**  
 **Chimera Demon: 0**

 **We're nearing the tenth chapter, and Bunny Demon is far up in front. Now on with chapter 7.**

 **"Demonic voice"**  
"Normal voice"  
 _'Thought'_  
 **Justu**

 **/ / / / /**

"Okay class, now for the matchups for the Taijutsu spars." Iruka said, holding a clipboard as the boys and girls got into groups and called out the names "For the boys, Kiba Inuzuka vs. Unagi" Iruka said as both students got into one of the rings "And for the girls, Naruko Uzumaki vs Fuki" Naruko and a civilian girl made their into the other ring

"Hajime!" Iruka yelled as the students began sparring with Kiba getting in the Inu **(Dog)** Taijutsu stance taught by his clan while Unagi charged at him.

"I'm the Alpha here punk!" Kiba shouted as he grabbed Unagi by his wrist, kicked him in the back of his knee and tossed the civilian boy out of the ring and landing on his face

Meanwhile, Naruko was easily avoiding Fuki's sloppy punches as the whiskered Blonde grabbed Fuki's fist, low sweep her off balance and flipped the civilian girl on her back as Iruka called both matches

"Okay, Kiba and Naruko won their match. Next match for the boys." Iruka checked off Kiba and Naruko names as he called the next matches

Some of the boys matches were okay to watch. Choji was paired up against a kid from a civilian family and the kid made a BIG mistake by calling Choji FAT. Let just say that the comment angered the Akimichi heir so much that he enlarged his fist with his clan's bloodline, Yang Release, and punched the kid so hard in the face that he has a broken nose and missing some teeth.

Shikamaru was paired against the son of one of the Civilian Council members and just forfeited the match after saying how 'troublesome' it is. While Iruka and some student just thought he was lazy, the civilian member's son just took it as though the Nara heir was just 'scared' of him and loudly boasted about him being 'superior'.

Shino went up against a kid named Sai, with the Sasuke look alike just stare at the equally monotone Aburame heir. Thinking logically, Shino waited for Sai to attack first. After waiting 30 minutes, with both boys still standing, Iruka just called the match as a draw since they were losing school hours and moved to the next match.

Some of the other matches were just the civilian boys were just eye poking, shin kicking, head locks and face punching. Pretty sad really.

Finally the last match was between Sasuke, coo screaming from his fangirls, and another son of a Civilian Council member with the Uchiha heir blocking a kicking to the head, broke his opponent's leg and threw him out of the ring. The kid was taken to the school's infirmary to get his leg fixed while Sasuke's fangirls were sqealing about how 'amazing' and 'awesome' he is, not caring about the fact he just broke another kid's leg since they all thought he had it coming for 'attacking' their 'Sasuke-kun'.

Meanwhile a grand amount of the girl's matches were just plain terrible. A lot of the fangirls that were paired against each other just pulled each other hair, claw each other eyes out and just turn into a catfight.

Yakumo was up against the daughter of a Civilian Council member and try to avoid being hit, do to her frail body and being more into Genjutsu, was punched in the stomach, knee kicked in the face and punch in the head while the civilian girl called her weak and threaten to beat her worst if she doesn't stay away from her 'Sasuke-kun'.

"Yaku-san, are you alright." Naruko asked her new friend while helping the Karuma member up on her feet "No, I'm not Naruko-san." Yakumo said as she held her bloody nose while Naruko hands glowed with medical chakra as she put her right on Yakumo's head with her left on her stomach, which cause the young Genjutsu user to blush a bit as she felt the pain in her head and stomach heal.

While Naruko was healing Yakumo with her injuries, Ino grabbed the charging Ami by her wrist and flipped her onto her back as Iruka called the match

"Okay, the match between Ino Yamanaka and Ami is finish." Iruka said as he checked the names off and called the last two names on his list "Sakura Haruno and Jinkusu please enter the ring." he said, calling the last match of the day.

Looking at her sister, Naruko gave Jinx and smile "Good luck Shisuta **(Sister)** and try not to hurt the banshee 'too much'." Naruko said as she finish healing Yakumo of her head and stomach pain.

After hearing her sister wish luck, Jinx walked into the ring to see Sakura looking at her with a smug look and arrogant smirk on her face "Now listen freak, if you surrender now than I might not hurt you too much for trying to steal Sasuke-kun from me." She said smugly while ignoring the glares from the other Sasuke fangirls as Jinx, Naruko and Yakumo just sweat drop.

 _'Just what do all those girls see in him?'_ the three of them thought while Jinx got into the basic Neko **(Cat)** fighting stance Yugao taught her while Sakura start to get angry _'I will not lose Sasuke-kun to that cat eye bitch or her monster of a sister!'_ Sakura yelled in her mind as she glared furiously at the two Uzumaki sisters _'Once I kill you two, than Sasuke-kun will marry me like Kaa-san said!'_ she shouted in her head, remembering what her Mother said about the 'Demon Bitch', Naruko, killing her father when he and a mob was just giving 'it' what it deserve.

"Hagime!" Iruka called as Sakura gave out her 'War Cry' as she charge towards Jinx, wanting to beat her into submission. Jinx waited for Sakura to come close enough and avoid a punch to the head as the Pink hair civilian girl try to punch her again as she now gotten tire "Stop dodging you freak!" Sakura shouted furiously, not happy that this 'demon' won't just take its beating from it superior.

Hearing that word made Jinx stop as her catlike eyes became more feral looking as a aura of faded Red chakra surround her. _'Uh-oh, look like the banshee just sign her own death warrant.'_ Naruko thought, feeling sorry for the Shinigami while Sakura gain a smug look on her face _'So the freak finally decide to take its beating'_ she thought as she went to punch Jinx in the face.

Jinx that grab Sakura fist and began breaking her hand "AAAAAHHHH!" Sakura screamed in pain as she felt her hand being crushed while the other students and Iruka cover their ears in pain from the Haruno's 'Banshee Cry' while Jinx look unaffected by the civilian girl's cry of pain

 **"No one, and I mean No One! Calls me a freak!"** Jinx whispered in a demonic voice that was unheard by everyone, excepted Naruko, as the young Cat Demon applied more pressure as she than stomp Sakura on her ankle and threw her out of the ring and head first into a nearby tree.

"O... okay, Jinkusu Uzumaki is the winner of the final match." Iruka nervously said as he went to take the unconscious Sakura to the school infirmary while Naruko went to calm down Jinx as the other students look at the two in fear.

The next few years are going to be some of the most crazies years for the Uzumaki Family.

 **/ / / / /**

 **Well that the first day of the Academy and more adventures have yet to come.**

 **Remember to vote and see you all next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, Poke'boy24 with a special announcement. Given the lack of votes since the last chapter, and with Easter coming up, I decided to end the voting right here and now.**

 **And the winner of the vote for what Demon should Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga turn into is...**

 **Bunny Demon!**

 **Now with that done, please enjoy the 8th chapter of Jump City Juubi.**

 **Remember I DON'T own anything relating to Naruto and DC Nation so don't ask.**

 **"Demonic voice"**  
"Normal voice"  
 _'Thoughts'  
_ **Jutsu**

 **/5 years later, Uzumaki training ground in the Forest of Death/**

In the forest near the Clan Compound, sounds of swords can be heard crashing against each other as two figures stepped back as they faced one another.

The first figure was Yugao who was now in her hybrid form. Yugao's height has grown a few inches making her 5ft11inches with her eyes now having cat-slit pupils and cat like whisker marks on her cheeks. Her body gain a lean muscle tone, her ears now cat like, her nails grew into claws with Purple fur covering her hands, going up to her biceps and a long Purple cat tail swaying behind her.

Her outfit is a pair of Black ANBU pants that hugged her long, toned legs, curved hips and toned ass. She's also wearing a Grey vest top that leaves her shoulders bare, showing marking of a Blood Cresset Moon on both shoulders, and stain against her new F-cup bust.

"I must say, your skills have improved greatly since we began your training." Yugao said as she brought her Katana back into the starting stance while looking at the figure across the field.

The figure shows to be a 15 year old girl with Black hair reaching behind her shoulder blades, Black eyes with slit pupils and Shuriken hair-clips. Like Yugao, her figure is also lean with muscles with her hands also covered in fur that reach her elbows with the fur being White instead of Purple.

Her outfit consist of a mesh shirt under a Maroon vest that shows her C-cups that are still growing, a Crimson color skirt and Black mesh stockings with a pair of boots.

"Well, it's mostly thanks to the 'training' you and Kushina-Sensei put me through." the girls said monotony as she slivered from remembering the tort... I mean 'training' her two Sensei's been giving her the past few years.

"Well here is another lesson Tatsu-san." Yugao said as a small smirk appear on her face as she stare at the now identified Tatsu. "And what might that be 'Ms. Kitty'?" she said, gaining a small smirk on her lips as a tic mark appeared on Yugao's head.

 _'Did she have to use the name Naru-chan gave me when she was 5.'_ Yugao thought, annoyed at her student for using the nickname Naruko gave her since she first join ANBU. "Never let your guard down for a second!" the Purple cat demon said as she charged into a horizontal slash while Tatsu used her own katana to block as a shockwave was made when the two blades slam against each other.

 **/Meanwhile, Naruko's bedroom/**

While the two Swordswomen were sparing, load groans of pleasure can be heard coming from outside Naruko's bedroom window.

 **/Lemon Ahead/**

Naruko, now 13 years old, had grown a lot over the past five years. Her height is now 5ft3inches, her Blonde-Red hair now reached the base of her back and is more wild looking, her face is more angelic defined and for Blonde-Red wolf tails sway behind her.

Her appearance isn't the only thing that changed, her body also went through a huge growth spurt because she's naked and in her Semi-demon form. Her body developed an Amazonian like muscle tone with a visible 6-pack, large D-cup breasts the bounce with every deep breath she take, tone hips connected to luscious legs and hard ass.

Right now Naruko has her hands on the back of someone's head, keeping them between her leg and sucking on her 10inch member."Ooh yes, yes! keep sucking Hina-chan!" she moaned she look at her equally naked Dark Blue hair servant.

Hinata, formerly Hyuga, is now the same age as Naruko and had grown well since she and her sister became the Uzumaki family maids. Her height grew up to 5ft2inches, her ears are now Dark Blue bunny ears and she gain Rabbit-like whisker marks on her cheeks. Like Naruko, her body also gain an Amazonian muscle tone with large E-cup breasts that bump against the young Juubi's balls, slim waist with a visible 6-pack, a large tighty tone ass with a Dark Blue and White bunny tail over it and strong, muscular legs covered with Dark Blue and White fur with her feet being rabbit like.

"Hina-chan!" Naruko groaned as she released a torrent of cum down the Bunny Girl's throat. Unable to keep it all in her mouth, Hinata removed her mouth with a sticky 'pop' as she was blasted in the face with her Mistress's cream.

After a few minutes, the Uzumaki Heiress release finish as she giggled at Hinata. "Ha ha, now you're a 'Creamy Bunny' Hina-chan." Naruko giggled looking at Hinata who entire face and chest was coated with cum.

Helping lick her cum off Hinata, Naruko lift her up and positioned her hard futa cock under her anal. "Ready for your 'treat' my slutty bunny." Naruko purred near one of Hinata's rabbit ears while a blush appeared on her face. "Y... yes Mi... istress." Hinata squeaked as Naruko rammed all 10inches into her backdoor.

 **"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"** Both girls gave a loud demonic sounding growl. "Dam, no matter how many times I ram back here. How are you always tight Hina-chan." Naruko growled while Hinata released cute moans, evidence that they done this before. "I... I al... always keeeep myse... elf tight for... your ple... easure Mistreeeeeeesssss." Hinata moaned as she then felt one of her mistress's tails rub her leaking folds.

"Mistress... whe... en are yoooouuuuuuu going to... fu... fully claim meeeeee as yoursssssss." Hinata hissed in pleasure as Naruko's thrusts picked up speed, the sound of her hips smacking against her ass echoing across the room.

"Kaa-san sa... said until I beeeeecome a... Genin." Naruko groaned as she brought her hands up to the Bunny Demon's breasts and gave them a squeeze, causing said bunny to moan, "But don't worry my slutty bunny. Because as soon as I'm a Genin, then you are all mine to do with." she whispered lustfully in the bunny's ear as Hinata then cum with a Nova blush on her face.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto roared in pleasure as she soon released a large blast of cum up her maid's rectum. "OOOOOOOOOOooooooooohhhhhhhhh!" Hinata howled in pleasure, her eyes rolling into the back of her head from feeling her Mistress's hot seed blast through her body as she then passed out from the feeling.

Seeing the pass out Hinata, Narko slowly removed her soften dick out of the bunny girl's backdoor. Laying her on the bed, Naruko began snuggling next to her favorite bunny. _'Sweet dreams my slutty bunny.'_ she thought as she also drifted off to dreamland.

 **/Lemon Over/**

As we leave the bedroom, we soon gone to where the rest of the residents are.

 **/Uzumaki Mender, training ground/**

In the training ground we see Jinx sparring against Anko, both in their full demon form, as Katsumi watched the match with Hanabi, in her maid uniform, was sitting in the sidelines next to a girl the same as her and the others **(Jinx, Naruko and Hinata)**.

The girl sitting next to Hanabi is 13 years and 5ft in height. Her hair is Purple and tied in braids on the sides of her head, Black pupiless eyes and a light-tan skin tone. Her outfit consist of a Cyan sleeveless tunic-blouse, Brown shorts and a Yellow sash around her waist.

This girl is Isaribi, a Kaima Kushina and Anko brought home from their mission to the Land of Sea five years ago. Looking at the two Demonesses in front of her, Isaribi couldn't help by stare at the Neko and Hebi's goddess like bodies.

Jinx, like her sister, had also grown through the last few years. Her Reddish-Pink hair now reach her back that she wears it in a pony-tail and her face is more angel looking. In her demon form, Jinx developed nice perky C-cups that stains against her sweat drenched top showing her nipples, an lean Amazonian muscle tone built for speed and strong, powerful arms and legs for her acrobatic reflexes.  
Her body is also that of an anthropomorphic cat covered with Reddish-Pink fur with Blackish-Purple stripes along her arms, back and tail.

Anko's demon form **(Same from chapter 3)** has matured more with her height now being 7ft9inches from head to tail, gigantic H-cups under her mesh shirt, wide scaly hips that connect to her 'human' top with a Black Latex skirt going to the middle of her 'thighs' and the four snubs at the end of her tail now being spike.

Pouncing towards the Neko demon, Jinx quickly jumped up and used her gymnastic skills to avoid a swing from Anko's tail. Regaining her footing, Jinx than made a sprint towards the Snake Lady and delivered a powerful kick to her exposed stomach.

Sliding across the field, her large rack jiggling from the aftershock, Anko leered at her sparring partner. "Gotta say Gaki, you gotten better at speed." Anko said before a wicked grin appeared on her scaly lips as she brought her hands together. "But let see if you can avoid this. **Demonic Snake Style: Tail Smash**!" she exclaimed as an Earth chakra aura enveloped the end of her tail, the spikes instancing in length, and launched herself into the air and smashed her tail where Jinx is and dust kicked up from the power of the impact.

As the dust settled, a crater with a smashed log where Anko's tail is as the Purple Hebi Demon saw that her opponent used **Substitution** to replace herself with one of the longs they use for target practice.

"That looks like it would really hurt." Jinx said with a cat-like grin on her face as Anko looked at her. "Now it's my turn to show a new trick. **Earth Style: Terra Pulse!** " Jinx called as she slammed her clawed hands on the ground that sent a underground shockwave towards the crater that caused it the explode, sending Anko and a few rocks into the air as she landed back down hard on her back.

Watching the spar, Katsumi couldn't help but smile at how far Jinx had came in her training. _'Young Jinx sure came a long way since she started when she began. Her_ _ **Elemental Abilities**_ _and_ _ **Neko Taijutsu**_ _style had improved greatly.'_ Katsumi thought with pride since they began Naruko and Jinx's training in their elemental manipulation after the first year of the academy.

Leaving the sparring match, let's go see what Kushina doing.

 **/Uzumaki Clan Head's Office/**

Inside her office, Kushina released a frustrated groan because of those Bastards and Bitches on the counsel, both Civilian and Shinobi, kept trying to get her to sign an arranged marriage contract between her daughters and their spoiled brats **(Civilians and Elders for the Duck Ass Emo)** or give up her Clan's Sealing and Jutsu scrolls **(Shinobi for themselves)** and it causing her temper to flail.

"Mitoko, just why didn't you kill your fucken son when you killed that Bastard Fugaku." Kushina said, rubbing her temple to help ease her headach, as her friend now turned maid handed her a cup of tea.

Mitoko Uchiha, now wearing a skimpy maids outfit that shows her large bust and curvy figure, became Kushina's personal servant after the Uchiha Massacre last year where her eldest son, Itachi, accidently broke the seal on her that was placed by the Uchiha Elders so she'd be forced to marry that Bastard Fugaki.

Once the seal broke, she used every last demonic chakra she got from Kushina when they were 'intimate' during their Genin days to transform into her Demon form to put her mini bastard of a son **(Sasuke)** into a horrible, scaring Genjutsu and obliterate Fugaki for using her as his personal slave.

After killing her 'husband', Mikoto flew through the roof, literary, and headed towards the Forest of Death where the Uzumaki Compound was and begged Kushina for forgiveness after telling her what happened.

After seeing the Mikoto she knows and loved was free from her 'imprisonment'. Kushina decided to make the former Uchiha Monarch her personal maid, as punishment for what the seal made her do, after hearing Mikoto said 'anything to fix our broken relationship'.

Looking at her Mistress/Returned Girlfriend, Mikoto simply answered. "Because, Uke-teme is to pathetic to kill then. I mean, we all saw how he acts and treat others. So killing him then would just be a waste of time." she said as she help burn another stack of marriage contract the Council been trying to force Naruko and Jinx to take. "That's why I put him in a Genjutsu of every disturbing things we saw from our Genin days. Including Guy and his Father's 'Youthful Sunset Illusion, Bbrrrr." Mikoto added, slivering from that experience before taking a sip from her tea.

Burning the rest of the useless paperwork, Kushina and Mikoto left to go prepare dinner. Just another day the Uzumaki family.

 **/ / / / /**

 **And there's the new chapter. Sorry it took so long, been busy studying for Mid-terms and other stuff.**

 **In other news, I'm updating the harem so some women will either stay or be replaced. Now here's the harem.**

 **Narutoverse:**  
 **Kushina**  
 **Katsumi (Kyubi)**  
 **Anko**  
 **Yugao Uzuki**  
 **Hinata & Hanabi Hyuga**  
 **Mikoto Uchiha**  
 **Yakumo Kurama**  
 **Fu (7-tail container)**  
 **Fabuki**  
 **Karin Uzumaki**  
 **Isaribi**  
 **Konan**  
 **Samui**  
 **Tayuya**  
 **Tenten**  
 **Temari**

 **DC Superheroverse:**

 **Jinx (Jinkusu Uzumaki)**  
 **Killer Frost**  
 **Talon (Static Shock)**  
 **Poison Ivy**  
 **Supergirl & Powergirl**  
 **Batgirl**  
 **Aquagirl**  
 **Cheetah**  
 **Harley Quinn**  
 **Tatsu/Katana**  
 **Raven**  
 **Terra**  
 **Kole**  
 **Bumble Bee**

 **And this is the harem update and hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **See you next time.**


	9. AN

**Hello Everyone, Poke'boy24 with my FIRST Author**

 **The Note is that after some thinking and looking over it, I decided to Rewrite Jump City.**

 **For those who are thinking I'm abandoning this, I'm NOT! 0-0**

 **I talked with the ORIGINAL Author RRoM/CEoRI about this and they're okay with it.**

 **Now the 1st Chapter of the Rewrite will be up sometime in 2019, so be on the look out for it.**

 **Also, I WON'T delete the original JCJ because I need it the think and write something different for the future of the Rewrite.**

 **Now to those who like the Original, I would like the same support and suggestions for the /br /Thank you all for reading and hope to 'see' you all again in the future.**

 **Goodbye and Happy Holidays.**


	10. 2nd AN

**Hey everyone, Poke'boy24 letting you all the Rewrite is finally up and that the story will take a different route.**


End file.
